


Adventures in Googling

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione taught Severus how to use Google. She didn't teach him how to clear his history...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	Adventures in Googling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts), [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> Lia, Oi, this little thing is ridiculous but I love you both so much for giving me the prompt! <3

She had taught him how to use the laptop so that he would stop asking her to do it for him. She was tired of looking up rubbish like “what is the highest temperature recorded in Kuala Lumpur on June the 4th?” or “was Plato left handed?” or even “Which Spice girl is prettiest?”

Severus was very lucky that she wasn’t the jealous type with that last question. It all seemed so…random…completely mad. Of course, knowing that he could find out the answers meant that he would ask the questions. So, she had taught him how to do it himself so she could get some peace.

He would randomly enter the room, open his mouth, look at her and then look at the laptop and move towards it slowly, like it was a terrifying beast of Hagrid’s that needed to be tamed. It made her giggle sometimes when he did it.

She hadn’t meant to go snooping but he was acting stranger and stranger about using the laptop, staying up late until she went to bed to look at whatever it was that was occupying his time. It was making her nervous. So, she had logged into the laptop and, heart pounding as she listened out for her husband, she clicked onto his history and swallowed.

_Cute pussy_

_Cute hairy pussy_

_Cute pussy animal_

_Fucking cute pussy_

_Show me cute pussy_

_Buy cute pussy_

_Cute pussy near me_

_Buy cute pussy near me_

What the hell? It was nothing but pornography! What was wrong with him?

“What are you doing?” His voice broke into her thoughts and she swore. Caught red-handed snooping on him. She felt no remorse though.

“What am I doing? What the hell are you doing Severus? Looking for a bit on the side?” She was all fire and rage now, hair sparking as she stood up.

“What? Hermione, no! Oh Merlin, you’ve seen what I was looking for…why can’t I find it properly? What am I doing wrong? I only wanted to get you another Kneazle…”


End file.
